extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hisn Kayfa
Sunni|culture = Turkish (before 1231) Kurdish (since 1405) Accepted Cultures: Syrian (since 1405)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Despotic Monarchy|capital = Hisn Kayfa (4417)|rank = Duchy|tag = HSN}} Hisn Kayfa is a Turkish and Kurdish stronghold of the Ayyubid dynasty that is playable from 1101 to 1231 where the country is annexed by Egypt, and from 1405 to 1462, where the last Ayyubid stronghold is annexed by Aq Qoyunlu. See also: Seljuks, Egypt, Aq Qoyunlu, Rum, Ottomans, Qara Qoyunlu Strategy Decisions Restore the Sultanate of Rûm (Turkish Hisn Kayfa) * At Peace * Religious group is Islamic * Is not a subject nation. * Is not a colonial nation. * Is not a custom nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not Emperor of China. * Do not have country flag formed_rum_flag * Is not: ** Ottomans ** Holy Roman Empire ** The Papal State ** Byzantium ** Russia ** Prussia ** England ** Turkey * Owns Core Provinces: Kostantiniyye (151), Kocaeli (316), Konya (323), Ankara (326), Sivas (329), Erzurum (331), Kayseri (2301), Sultanönü Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Rûm * Government changes to Ottoman Government. * If Duchy, then government rank is upgraded to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim to the Anatolian region. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Gain 25 Prestige * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Form Turkey (Turkish Hisn Kayfa) Requirements: * Primary culture is Turkish * Turkey does not exist * Is not Egypt * Owns Core Provinces: Kostantiniyye (151), Hüdavendigar (317), Izmir (318), Ankara (326), Adana (327), and Erzurum (331) * Administrative technology of at least 82 * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Turkey * Random province with Turkish culture ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Mughal Empire (Kurdish Hisn Kayfa) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Form Persia (Kurdish Hisn Kayfa) Requirements: * Is not: ** Mughals ** Iran ** Timurids ** Persia ** Holy Roman Empire ** Rome ** The Papal State ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** Arabia * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Persian becomes the new Primary Culture * Gain permanent claim on the Persia region * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Kurdistan (Kurdish Hisn Kayfa) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Kurdistan does not exist * Primary Culture is Kurdish * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Amed/Diyarbakir (415), Arbil (4415), Mardin (4414), Bitlis (4418), Hisn Kayfa (4417) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Kurdistan * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Ayyubid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% National Tax Modifier # −10% Shock Damage Received Ideas: # Citadels and Fortresses:+20% Fort Defense # Ancestral Heritage: +15% National Manpower Modifier # Righteousness of the Faith: +10% Morale of Armies # Elite Warriors: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability # Rise of the Eagle: −15% Core-Creation Cost # Strengthen Central Authority: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # State Economics: +10% Goods Produced Modifier Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Turkish countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Kurdish countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Asian countries Category:Middle East Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)